A Rather Particular Friendship
by idkgirl27
Summary: While waiting in line for Cartman isn't how Butters thought he'd be spending his Thanksgiving he's always happy to do whatever Cartman asks of him. Buttman/Cartters/Cutters fluff; not really yaoi but it can be implied


**A/N: Hey there! Just felt like writing some Cartters fluff though again they're not 'together' in this fic and it might seem more friendish but im a believer in their love so Im calling this a romance!**

**So anyways…. Please read and please enjoy!**

**_Oh, hamburgers! I understand that it's winter an' all but I don't see why it's gotta be so darn cold….._**

The whole day had been rather cold but nothing that Butters' couldn't handle but as midnight approached his attitude towards the weather quickly changed.

He hadn't even had time to prepare for this whole ordeal.

He had woken up on Thanksgiving morning ready to enjoy a day with his parents where his biggest problem would have been to avoid getting grounded and that alone should have been a pretty easy task. At the age of seventeen the blonde rarely got himself into trouble but that there was the key word.

Butters 'himself' didn't get into trouble rather it was a particular someone who got him into trouble.

And on a day that should have included nothing more that turkey and family time Eric Cartman had managed to get himself involved.

Of course Butters could have just ignored the numerous text messages that had been sent to him but that was easier said than done.

Cartman was a bit of an addiction, someone that he could never say no to.

Well he could always try but Cartman had always been persistent while Butters had always been a pushover.

So naturally when he woke up to a text that went a little something like this:

**Hey Butters I need u 2 wait in the black Friday line 4 me at the mall**

Butters was quick to respond with:

**Good morning Eric! And ok**

It had been foolish for the Butters to have thought that this waiting time would have been any shorter but he had always been an optimist and he hadn't really considered that he'd be spending his **whole** Thanksgiving waiting in line.

He had only gotten permission from his father to stay out for thirty minutes. Stephen had thought this was a generous amount of time for his son to spend outside with his friends when he should be spending his time inside with his family.

But the blonde had watched the time tick by and at almost midnight he was already grounded.

**_Well, at least, I'm in the front of this line…_**

This year Black Friday shoppers had been rather slow so Butters was luckily in the front, though this didn't provide much comfort since he had thought that this adventure was certain to last only this morning he had grabbed a rather light jacket which provided no warmth from the chilly air and the fact that the people behind him looked ready to trample him as soon as the doors opened only made him shiver more.

He wasn't sure what more he could do.

Cartman had only told him to wait in line but once the doors opened Butters didn't know what it was that Cartman was looking to buy. Though that didn't matter much either since the blonde hadn't brought any money.

It seemed as if Butters' prayers were about to be answered as he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He pulled it out knowing that it was either from Cartman or his parents, the only people who even had his number and his parents had already texted him earlier to tell him that he was indeed grounded.

**Ur still in line right? Im going 2 be there soon**

Butters couldn't help but sigh it looked as if he would finally be allowed to go home.

**Hi Eric and yea im still here**

The blonde's arms wrapped around himself tightly as he scanned the area for his friend.

Sure this 'friend' not might reciprocate this title but Butters did genuinely like him.

"Hey, Butters!"

A more than familiar voice rang threw the air. The same voice that often was used to convince Butters to do whatever it pleased.

Before Butters could return any greetings Cartman had made his way to his side cutting in front of everyone else and easily ignoring the protests of other shoppers.

"Oh, h-hey there, Eric."

The brunette's head turned to examine the rest of the line and turned back to Butters offering a smile, "Well, it's a good thing that you've been holding our place. I fucking hate lines."

Butters bit down on his lip nodding to every word. He had been planning to just return home as soon as Cartman showed up but now that they were together again he didn't really want to.

"Yeah, l-lines aren't too g-good, huh?"

Cartman's head tilted slightly as he examined the blonde, "You've really been waiting here this whole time?"

"W-well, of course I have! That's wh-what you asked me to do but if you w-want me to leave you now I can. It is a bit ch-chilly out here and my parents are already sore at me…."

Now that Cartman was here Butters could care less about the weather or his parents. The boy really was an addiction that could make all his other problems vanish even if the consequences of their association often gave Butters more trouble than it was worth but Cartman had always been particular about their friendship. When Butters was needed he better be there but if he wasn't than he better not even be around.

Butters was sure that Cartman wouldn't be needing him around anymore tonight so he was a bit surprised when Cartman shook his head.

"Nah, just stay here and help me do my shopping, okay?"

Butters nodded and with nothing left to say returned to the task of warming himself up.

"Um, Butters?"

The blonde looked to Cartman with wide eyes. When Cartman spoke Butters always listened because usually the words were commands.

"Y-yeah, Eric?"

Cartman's face seemed a bit red as he revealed his backpack that Butters had yet to notice.

"If you're like cold or something I have some hot chocolate and an extra jacket….."

Butters eyes were still wide but more out of disbelief than fear.

"I can h-have them?"

Cartman nodded as Butters reached into his backpack pulling out a jacket and a thermos.

"I just thought that since you've been here all day you might be cold and, like, I don't want you freezing to death or anything because that would, like, suck…."

Butters smiled as he zipped the jacket up. It was one of Cartman's old ones too small for the brunette but still too big for the blonde. It was warm though and had a smell that brought Cartman deeper into his thoughts.

He brought the thermos to his lips. Hot chocolate had always been Butters favorite thing, well, besides the boy who had thought to bring it.

Feeling a little braver and definitely much warmer Butters decided to ask some questions, "Who are you b-buying a gift for Eric?"

Butters was certain that it would be a gift for the brunette boy himself but Cartman was quick to erase that thought.

"It's for a friend….. or, well, someone who's sorta a friend. I just want to prove that I'm not a total asshole. I mean I do care about other people.."

The possibilities ran through Butters' mind. Cartman didn't have any friends, not even 'sorta' friends. Well, there was always Butters but the blonde was certain that Cartman wasn't talking about him.

Deciding to look for more clues Butters tried to narrow down the choices.

"What kinda st-store were you gonna go to?"

Cartman looked around a bit noticing the security guard getting ready to open the doors.

"Um…. Sanrio."

Butters is still thinking of words to say but is interrupted by the screaming shoppers and the malls' doors opening.

In fact he barely has time to register the fact that Cartman's hand has grabbed his and now they're both rushing ahead of the pack trying to get some holiday deals.

**A/N: For any of you who don't know Sanrio is the official store for everything Hello Kitty and for those of you who still don't understand Hello Kitty just happens to be a particular blonde's favorite cat…**

**So yeah hope you liked it enough and Happy Black Friday!**

**Just do me a favor and try to not die over some holiday deals!**


End file.
